


Friday Night's Alright (For Dating)

by dollsome



Series: In which Kelly and Andy totally fall in love [5]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-18
Updated: 2007-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly sets Andy up on a blind date with a friend. Things don't quite go according to plan. Also, there's lots of instant messaging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night's Alright (For Dating)

kkapoor says:  
hey!  
  
abernard says:  
aloha, fair lady  
  
kkapoor says:  
what are you doing friday night?  
  
abernard says:  
if I told you, I’d have to kill you   
  
abernard says:  
why?  
  
abernard says:  
are we getting our high school musical 2 on?  
  
abernard says:  
fiiiiiinally, btw  
  
kkapoor says:  
no  
  
kkapoor says:  
it’s date nite, duh.  
  
abernard says:  
SRSLY??/  
  
abernard says:  
KLAJEWROIAWEUFOIWEUPAEWOIUJ;;;;  
  
abernard says:  
sorry  
  
abernard says:  
finger slipped  
  
abernard says:  
caps lock’s a b*tch  
  
abernard says:  
anyway  
  
abernard says:  
srsly?  
  
kkapoor says:  
yeah...  
  
kkapoor says:  
i totally mentioned it to you didn’t i?  
  
kkapoor says:  
(and dont freak out or anything, i totally tivod HSM2. we're good to go)  
  
abernard says:  
noooo  
  
abernard says:  
you didn't mention it  
  
abernard says:  
however i forgive you  
  
abernard says:  
wow  
  
abernard says:  
i can't believe it  
  
kkapoor says:  
believe what?  
  
abernard says:  
that this is finally happening  
  
abernard says:  
cuz i'd be lying if i said i hadn't been thinking about it  
  
abernard says:  
for a really  
  
abernard says:  
really  
  
abernard says:  
reeeeeeally  
  
abernard says:  
long time  
  
abernard says:  
and finally it's actually happening for real  
  
kkapoor says:  
high school musical 2??  
  
abernard says:  
no  
  
abernard says:  
date nite  
  
abernard says:  
(and hsm2, of course )  
  
kkapoor says:  
you're actually excited about it?  
  
abernard says:  
well  
  
abernard says:  
yeah  
  
kkapoor says:  
oh andy your'e so awesome  
  
kkapoor says:  
i totally thought you might freak out or something  
  
abernard says:  
nooooooooo  
  
abernard says:  
no  
  
abernard says:  
no  
  
abernard says:  
not at all  
  
abernard says:  
why would i freak out?  
  
kkapoor says:  
well most people can be such spazzes about blind dates  
  
abernard says:  
blind dates?  
  
kkapoor says:  
yeah  
  
kkapoor says:  
but of course you'd be totally cool  
  
kkapoor says:  
i shouldn't have worried   
  
abernard says:  
explain to me again  
  
abernard says:  
how this is a blind date  
  
kkapoor says:  
i could have sworn i told you  
  
kkapoor says:  
my bff jill and i decided we should all go out to dinner & a movie friday  
  
kkapoor says:  
and she's bringing a guy from HER work to set up with me  
  
kkapoor says:  
and i'm bringinng a guy from MY work to set up with her  
  
kkapoor says:  
and that's you  
  
kkapoor says:  
get it?  
  
abernard says:  
oh yeah....  
  
abernard says:  
got it  
  
abernard says:  
totally  
  
kkapoor says:  
and you're in right?  
  
abernard says:  
totally in  
  
abernard says:  
always  
  
kkapoor says:  
yay!!!1   
  
kkapoor says:  
oh andy  
  
kkapoor says:  
you are so the best  
  
kkapoor says:  
<3 <3 <3  
  
kkapoor says:  
youre totally like the will to my grace or something  
  
abernard says:  
gladly ms. kapoor  
  
abernard says:  
except  
  
abernard says:  
i'm not gay  
  
abernard says:  
you do know i'm not gay right?  
  
kkapoor says:  
duh  
  
kkapoor says:  
why else would i set you up with jill?  
  
abernard says:  
lol, just checking  
  
abernard says:  
hey  
  
abernard says:  
brb  
  
kkapoor says:  
kay! <3  
  
\--  
  
pbeesly says:  
Hey  
  
jhalpert says:  
oh, not you again.  
  
jhalpert says:  
how many times do i have to tell you, pam?  
  
jhalpert says:  
i'm tired of being harassed by your sexually aggressive smiley faces  
  
jhalpert says:  
can't you tell them i'm seeing somebody?  
  
pbeesly says:  
Not a chance  
  
pbeesly says:  
But that's not important right now  
  
jhalpert says:  
oh pam  
  
jhalpert says:  
that's ALWAYS important  
  
pbeesly says:  
Shut up for a minute, speedy fingers  
  
jhalpert says:  
speedy fingers?  
  
jhalpert says:  
you cut me to the core, beesly  
  
jhalpert says:  
to the core  
  
pbeesly says:  
Shhhhhh.  
  
pbeesly says:  
Was Andy crying just now?  
  
jhalpert says:  
yikes, was he?  
  
jhalpert says:  
i was kind of distracted  
  
pbeesly says:  
Oh really?  
  
jhalpert says:  
yeah  
  
jhalpert says:  
you see, my new desk, which also happens to be my old desk, ensures that i have the greatest view of the distractingly pretty receptionist.  
  
pbeesly says:  
You don't say  
  
jhalpert says:  
i DO say  
  
jhalpert says:  
also, i've been systematically tossing paperclips onto dwight's desk every time he blinks.  
  
pbeesly says:  
Oooh  
  
pbeesly says:  
Multitasker  
  
jhalpert says:  
i know.  
  
jhalpert says:  
attractive, right?  
  
pbeesly says:  
Very  
  
pbeesly says:  
Anyway, I think you should go see what's up with Andy.  
  
jhalpert says:  
why don't you go?  
  
pbeesly says:  
Gee, I dunno  
  
pbeesly says:  
Because it's the men's room, maybe?  
  
jhalpert says:  
wow  
  
jhalpert says:  
i can't argue for a second with your ingenious logic.  
  
pbeesly says:  
Yeah, I figured.  
  
jhalpert says:  
and me checking up on andy-  
  
jhalpert says:  
this would be because i'm concerned about his well-being right?  
  
jhalpert says:  
and not, say, because of the comedic value of our buddy drew weeping many (very manly) tears?  
  
pbeesly says:  
Of course  
  
pbeesly says:  
It's because we care  
  
jhalpert says:  
about secretly laughing at him.  
  
pbeesly says:  
Well, yeah  
  
pbeesly says:  
But he doesn't have to know that  
  
jhalpert says:  
oooh  
  
jhalpert says:  
she's crafty.  
  
pbeesly says:  
Get out of here, Halpert.  
  
jhalpert says:  
right away.  
  
pbeesly says:  
  
  
jhalpert says:  
scarlet woman  
  
  
\--  
  
"Hey, Andy," Jim says, stepping into the bathroom. Andy's standing at the sink, face buried in one hand. "You okay, man?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Andy says, and sniffles. "Totally."  
  
"You sure you're not--" Jim pauses thoughtfully. "I dunno -- crying?"  
  
"Pfft!" Andy manages to scoff and sob at the same time, which is impressive. " _No_."  
  
"Oh," Jim says. "Okay."  
  
"No worries, Big Tuna," Andy continues, his voice thick with poorly suppressed emotion. "Just . . . something in my eye."  
  
"Like a tear?" Jim suggests.  
  
"Noooo," Andy says ardently. "Not like a tear. Like a -- speck of . . . something . . . allergy-related. As opposed to emotion . . . -related."  
  
"Ah," Jim says, wincing sympathetically. "That's tough."  
  
"Yeah," Andy says, leaning forward to press his forehead against the bathroom mirror. "Yeah, I'd say so." He inhales steeply, then chokes out, "I'd say it was _pretty freaking tough_."  
  
"Um, Andy?" Jim says, shuffling slightly. He's so uncomfortable that he's not even sure he can let himself be amused. "Are you sure I can't -- y'know, do something to make you feel better?"  
  
"Like what?" Andy asks, turning slightly to face Jim. He's still plastered tragically against the bathroom mirror.  
  
 _Like leave._  
  
"Like," Jim says bravely, "we could talk about it."  
  
"Oh, please," Andy says, and scoffs bitterly. "Like Big Tuna knows anything about wasting away for the love of a woman who won't give him the time of day." He meets his own eyes woefully in the mirror, and lets out a shuddering breath.  
  
"Actually," Jim says, " _kinda_ been there."  
  
"Yeah, right," Andy scowls.  
  
"Seriously," Jim says. "I really, really have."  
  
Andy seems to contemplate this for a moment before looking all the way over at Jim, abandoning the tormented mirror-leaning and all.  
  
"Are you still there?" he asks. His eyes are really wide and hopeful, and Jim suddenly feels like he's talking to a kid.  
  
A kid with really crappy taste in ties.  
  
"No," Jim says -- kind of gently, which is scary in and of itself. "Now, I'm doin' pretty good."  
  
"How'd you manage that?" Andy asks, wiping his eyes roughly on his right sleeve.  
  
"Maybe you should just tell her how you feel," Jim suggests, because it’s easier than answering the question.  
  
"Is that what you did?" Andy persists.  
  
"Um," Jim says, and decides it's probably best to skip the months of miscommunication and decent girlfriends with really crappy luck caught in the crossfire. "Yeah."  
  
"Maybe I will," Andy says. He sniffles, then takes a lunging step forward to grip Jim's shoulder. "Thanks, Tuna."  
  
"No problem, Andy," Jim says solemnly, and reaches over awkwardly to pat his hand.  
  
Andy gives him a watery, pathetic smile before pulling his hand back.  
  
"Whooo," he exhales, shaking his head. The sound echoes faintly around them, and his eyes light up. "Hey," he says, with that part-fifties-sitcom-character-part-serial-killer grin that makes him Andy. It's a whole lot less unnerving. "The acoustics in here are kickass." His teeth seem to glint manically. "Heyyy, Tunaaa. Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"  
  
Jim mercifully partakes in one round of _The Lion Sleeps Tonight_.  
  
\--  
  
pbeesly says:  
So, what's up?  
  
jhalpert says:  
nothing much  
  
pbeesly says:  
Really?  
  
pbeesly says:  
He didn't get kicked out of his acapella group or anything?  
  
jhalpert says:  
nope  
  
jhalpert says:  
just some allergies  
  
pbeesly says:  
Aw  
  
pbeesly says:  
Disappointing.  
  
jhalpert says:  
totally.  
  
jhalpert says:  
so  
  
jhalpert says:  
i'm thinking of trying to win the heart of the gorgeous receptionist.  
  
jhalpert says:  
any pointers?  
  
pbeesly says:  
Hmm  
  
pbeesly says:  
Let's see . . .  
  
\--  
  
Friday night rolls 'round, and they meet Jill and Nicholas at Chili's, since it's apparently the only existing restaurant in Scranton or whatever. Kelly knows she looks great because Andy's eyes almost fell out when he showed up at her apartment, and he kissed her hand twice on the way out the door. Sometimes, she's like 97% sure he's her favourite person in the world.  
  
Except Ryan Seacrest.  
  
And Violet Affleck.  
  
Nicholas is just as cute as Jill described, which is awesome. He looks a whole lot like Lindsay Lohan's love interest from Mean Girls, only not underage and everything. The point is, his hair falls into his face in this totally adorable messy-on-purpose way, and she finds her fingers itching to brush it back right away. It's a good sign, she figures; immediate physical attraction is a total sign of being meant to be. Plus, he's got this dreamy crooked smile.  
  
Jill has been telling her for like a month that he’s _way_ better for her than Ryan could ever be, because he doesn’t look like a vampire nerd. Kelly still thinks this is a little unfair to Ryan, even if he is the world’s biggest jerk, because it’s not like looks were the issue with their relationship.  
  
And besides, some vampire nerd-looking guys can be totally cute. Like the Mac guy.  
  
Still, Jill has promised her like a dozen times that Nicholas is way nicer than Ryan, even though she’s never really gone into specifics about his personality beyond there.  
  
That’s okay. Kelly likes surprises.  
  
"I love the name Nicholas," she tells him as soon as they’ve all squeezed into the booth at Chili’s.  
  
"Thanks," he says, dreamy-smiling at her.  
  
"Can I call you Nicky?" she asks, resting her hand lightly against his forearm.  
  
"I’d rather you didn’t,” he says apologetically. “I kinda hate nicknames, sorry.”  
  
"Oh," she says, and makes sure her smile doesn’t waver. "Okay. That’s totally cool."  
  
Meanwhile, Andy is totally cracking Jill up with his imitation of the Russian eyepatch-wearing guy on Lost, which makes sense because it's _hilarious_. Kelly's a little relieved, honestly: _she_ gets that Andy's wonderful in like fifteen different ways, but it seems like most people don't, and Jill can be kind of a bitch. So it's good that she gets why Andy is awesome. This way, they'll all be having fun tonight.  
  
"Do you watch Lost?" she asks Nicky— Nicholas.  
  
"Nah," he says. "It's kind of geeky, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Kelly admits, feeling a little like he kicked her in the shin emotionally. "But in a cool way. Like everyone in the whole United States is geeky about it, which makes it a cool kind of geeky. Get it?"  
  
"Yeah," Nicholas says. "I think I see what you're saying."  
  
"Speaking of geeky-cool stuff," she continues brightly, because she’s not gonna let the fact that he clearly has sucky taste in TV depress her _too_ much. Love is about compromise. "High School Musical 2 _finally_ aired this week. I've totally got it on TiVo at home. I'm so excited. You've heard of it, right?"  
  
"Yeah, my . . . niece likes that," he replies slowly. "She's twelve."  
  
"That's so cool," Kelly says, beaming. "You should totally introduce us sometime."  
  
"Um," he says. "Right. Will do."  
  
There are a few seconds of awkward silence, which thankfully isn’t all that noticeable because both Jill and Andy are laughing so hard.  
  
"So!" Kelly says, deciding to get things back on track. "We were thinking of seeing either The Bourne Ultimatum or Stardust – which do you want to see? I’m totally all about Stardust, personally: cute British boys and magic and Michelle Pfieffer being totally hot and evil and Claire Danes looks sooooo pretty – like, it doesn’t get much better than that, you know? I like Matt Damon as much as the next girl, but come on, you know? And, okay, I just said ‘you know’ twice, which I totally didn’t mean to do. I promise I can talk and stuff.”  
  
She laughs, because that’s what you’re supposed to do to show that you’re all down-to-earth and not trying to be fake to impress somebody. She’s not sure whether he gets this, though, because he just kind of stares at her for a minute.  
  
“Whatever you want to see is fine,” he finally says politely.   
  
“That’s so nice of you!” she beams.  
  
He smiles back, which is sweet even if he doesn’t seem that excited. “No problem.” Another awkward silence threatens to surface, but he totally kicks its ass by asking, “So . . . do you like to read?"  
  
"Totally," she replies enthusiastically. "Meg Cabot is my _hero_. And did you read Deathly Hallows yet? Oh my God, I did nothing but read all weekend. Seriously. Nothing. And, okay, you've heard of Twilight, right?"  
  
"Um," Nicholas says, "I'm not really familiar with any of those except -- Deathly Hallows is Harry Potter, right?"  
  
"Uh," Kelly says, trying not to look at him like he’s a crazy person. "Yes."  
  
"I'm not a big fan," he admits, and sort of makes a face. "It seems so overrated to me. It's good that they're getting kids into reading, I suppose, but I really don't get the huge adult fanbase."  
  
"You don't?" Kelly says weakly.  
  
"They're children's books," he says with a dismissive shrug.  
  
"They're good stories," Kelly protests. "Aren't good stories for everybody?"  
  
"I guess," he says, but she can tell he’s not convinced. Part of her sort of wants to ramble at him until she can make him realize how Harry Potter is one of the greatest things ever, but something about the way he’s looking at her now tells her it’s not the best idea.  
  
"So!" she says instead. "What do you like to read?"  
  
"Lately I've been on a Nabokov kick," He says, then shoots a worried glance at her. "You've heard of him, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course!" she says as naturally as she can. "Lolita. Duh."  
  
What she doesn’t say is that she’s only heard of it because Ryan liked Nabokov. They watched both of the film versions, and either way, it creeps her out. There’s nothing pretty about a love story about a pervy old guy and a Hannah-Montana-aged girl. Even if the pervy old guy is Jeremy Irons.  
  
“What did you think of it?” Nicholas asks curiously.  
  
Kelly opens her mouth, not quite sure _what_ she’s supposed to say to that without informing the guy that he’s got a sicko’s taste in reading material. Thankfully, she doesn’t have to say anything, because Andy steals the spotlight.  
  
"I-D-K!" he exclaims, in a dead-on impression of that cell phone commercial. "My – B-F-F, Jill?"  
  
"Ha!" Jill cries, then glances over at Kelly, her eyes pretty much watering from laughing so much. "Oh my God, Kelly, you were so right! He is _hilarious_!” She turns back to Andy, toying with his tie. “You are _hilarious_!"  
  
"Thank you muchly, madam!" Andy says cheerfully, staring down at her hand like he can’t really believe that it’s there.  
  
“So,” Kelly asks Nicholas, making sure to sound extra-bright. “What movies do you like?”  
  
\--  
  
They do wind up seeing Stardust, because Andy convinces Jill it will be awesome, and you can’t really argue with three against one. Andy winds up sitting a couple seats down from her, so Kelly can’t actually talk to him during the movie or anything. She keeps leaning over to whisper stuff to Nicholas, who just sort of grunts out one-word answers and then goes back to looking bored. She can hear Andy and Jill whispering back and forth pretty much the whole time.  
  
The movie is even better than she’d expected: it’s funny and exciting and Robert DeNiro’s totally the greatest thing she’s ever seen, like, _ever_ (she hopes Oscar goes to see this and maybe gets some ideas, because she totally loves him and all, but he’s sort of boring), and besides, Tristan and Yvaine are so perfect for each other it’s not even funny. They’re one of those couples that start out all bickery and “I-so-hate-you!” (even though they totally don’t), which are the best types of relationships ever, usually. It’s the sort of thing that would usually remind her of her and Ryan, because bickering was pretty much their specialty (along with really good makeup sex). But for some reason, when Tristan is yanking Yvaine around on the magical chain and she’s all grumpy, what it reminds her of is Beach Day, where she was blindfolded and Andy had to lead her around.  
  
She doesn’t really know what to think about that, because since when does _Andy_ factor into her fictional romance comparisons?  
  
The movie totally makes her cry at the end, in that good way where it’s too pretty _not_ to cry. Nicholas yawns and checks the time on his cell phone again. She looks over and sees that Andy’s got his arm around the back of Jill’s chair. Which is nice, Kelly guesses.  
  
\--  
  
“So,” Andy says after the date, and pulls Kelly’s car door open for her even though she’s the one driving. He offers his hand, which she takes as she climbs out. “Fun-fa-fun-fun night, huh?”  
  
“Yeah,” she says, “I guess.”  
  
“How about you and Nicky?” he asks. It’s sort of bothering her how chipper he sounds.  
  
“Nicholas,” she corrects morosely.  
  
“You guys hit it off?” he asks.  
  
“Yeah,” she says, forcing herself to sound like she hasn’t just experienced the date from hell. “Totally. And it looked like you and Jill were getting along really well.”  
  
“Oh, completely,” Andy says, grinning. “She is a stone cold fox. I owe you one, Little Snapple.”  
  
Kelly tries to smile back. “Great. I’m glad.”  
  
As he heads over to his car, he says over his shoulder, “Can I tell you a secret?”  
  
“What?” she asks.  
  
“I was kiiiinda dreading this,” he admits. The car beeps twice as he hits the unlock button on the keychain. “For no reason, because it totally rocked, but at first . . . wasn’t lookin’ forward to it so much, I gotta say.”  
  
“You weren’t?” For some reason, she almost feels like she’s going to cry.  
  
“No, ma’am!” he confirms.  
  
She bites her lip. “Then why did you go?”  
  
“You wanted me to,” he says all matter-of-factly, like that’s reason enough to do anything. He opens the front door of his car.  
  
She glances up at the stars. They seem so bright tonight.  
  
“Andy?” she asks, and decides.  
  
He turns to face her. “Si, senorita?”  
  
She stands up on her tiptoes and kisses him, before she can convince herself not to. It’s not big or romantic or anything: just this quick, tiny kiss that could even be a just-friends thing if you wanted it to. But for some reason – because it’s Andy, she thinks – it feels like just about the most important kiss in her whole life.  
  
She pulls back to find him just staring at her, like he’s in a trance or something.  
  
“I don’t want another Ryan,” she says, and she’s so breathless that it’s kind of hard to get all the words out. “You make me happy. Like, all the time. Not just sometimes, to the point where I think I’ll stick with you to see if maybe it starts happening more often someday. Just . . . always. Even when you talked through that one scene in the Gilmore Girls finale.”  
  
He’s perfectly still. She’s starting to think a basilisk got him or something.  
  
“Andy?” she says, tapping his shoulder impatiently. Nothing. Great. She lets out a frustrated sigh. “You’re not going to be all weird around me and secretly hate me now, are you?”  
  
He blinks twice.  
  
“No,” he says, and his voice is sort of low and husky. “Most definitely the opposite of that.”  
  
“Oh,” she says, relief coursing through her. “Okay. Well. Good.”  
  
“Great,” he corrects, a little fervently.  
  
They’re just standing here, close but not touching, and for the first time that she can remember, she has no idea what to say. Andy doesn’t seem to either, which makes her feel better.  
  
“Hey, Little Snapple?” he finally sort of rasps.  
  
“Yeah?” she asks.  
  
“Gimme some sugar,” he orders, a huge grin breaking out across his face.  
  
“You’re such a dweeb,” she tells him, giggling, and all of a sudden she doesn’t feel nervous at all. She leans into him.  
  
\--  
  
pbeesly says:  
Question.  
  
jhalpert says:  
yes, mr. schrute?  
  
pbeesly says:  
Is it just me or did Andy and Kelly come in holding hands?  
  
jhalpert says:  
it is not just you.  
  
jhalpert says:  
in fact, i would go so far as to say that it’s all of us.  
  
jhalpert says:  
creed included.  
  
jhalpert says:  
which is saying something.  
  
pbeesly says:  
Kelly and Andy??  
  
jhalpert says:  
kelly and andy.  
  
jhalpert says:  
"kandy," if you will.  
  
pbeesly says:  
Jim!  
  
jhalpert says:  
at least they’re not "jam."  
  
pbeesly says:  
You do realize that they're going to drive all of us crazy right?  
  
jhalpert says:  
love's a crazy thing, beesly.  
  
pbeesly says:  
Yeah but I'm really fond of my sanity.  
  
pbeesly says:  
That's all.  
  
jhalpert says:  
what sanity?  
  
pbeesly says:  
What?  
  
pbeesly says:  
Oh, it is ON, Halpert.  
  
jhalpert says:  
aw, is that supposed to intimidate me?  
  
jhalpert says:  
cute, beesly.  
  
jhalpert says:  
very cute.  
  
pbeesly says:  
Shut up.  
  
jhalpert says:  
besides, you've survived with the knowledge of dwight and angela's secret love for like a year, and THIS is what freaks you out?  
  
jhalpert says:  
priorities, pam.  
  
jhalpert says:  
priorities.  
  
pbeesly says:  
Well at least Dwight and Angela try to keep everything secret.  
  
pbeesly says:  
This is going to be like Kelly And Andy's Extra Hyper Everlasting Love: The Musical.  
  
jhalpert says:  
maybe it'll be fun snapping our fingers in the chorus.  
  
pbeesly says:  
If you say so  
  
jhalpert says:  
i do say so  
  
pbeesly says:  
Hey Jim?  
  
jhalpert says:  
hey pam?  
  
pbeesly says:  
Dwangela.  
  
jhalpert says:  
?  
  
pbeesly says:  
Dwight and Angela. Dwangela.  
  
jhalpert says:  
oh.  
  
jhalpert says:  
oh  
  
jhalpert says:  
now, that is VERY good.  
  



End file.
